TMNT Loops
by Rae the demiQuing
Summary: Time is repeating over and over and over again and our poor Mikey's all alone in it. EDIT: Has been made to a multichapter story. Revolves around Mikey(s) in the loops. Currently: The Council of Mikeys is having a routine meeting, while SAINW!Mikey's wondering about the different (and apparently good now?) Shredders going around.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT Loop**

**Woah... This is pretty short as far as my time loop ideas go. I'd just like to say, I own nothing. Not even the idea for time loops.**

**The basic summary of time loops is that the name is pretty self explanatory. Time is broken (it's way more complicated than that, this is just the simple version) and so time is repeating over and over and over again at certain points for certain individuals.**

**In my mind, Mikey would TOTALLY be a great Anchor. They are always looping so that the loops stay as stable as they can possibly be with time broken. Now, some loops are very weird. As in, the normal pattern of those closest to the Anchor start looping early on doesn't happen. In the TMNT loop, Mikey's been looping for probably over two thousand loops by this point. My favorite part of the time loops is that evil villains pretty much always end up reformed. Most just realize there's no point in taking over the world when all your hard work isn't going to count in a few years once time resets.**

**Shredder was the first other looper, and as soon as he stopped being evil and became sane again (after several dozen loops of a very experienced Mikey kicking his tin can rear) him and Mikey are pretty good pals. Not like best friends or anything, but they're alone in the loops together. You take your friends where you can. There are a few other loopers... but they don't come into this little oneshot. **

**It is very unlikely that I will continue this, just so you know. But if you ask and I feel up to it at some point I guess I can drag myself together and make another.**

**ATTENTION:**** THIS FANFICTION IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OTHER FANFICTION OR AUTHOR, IT EXISTS IN ITS OWN YGGDRASIL.**

* * *

The lair was quiet and peaceful, just the same as it was any other day.

Michelangelo was relaxing on the couch with a stack of comic books. Leonardo was meditating in his room. Raphael was tuning his motorcycle up for a race he and Casey had planned. Donatello was in his lab doing only he understood what. Splinter was in his dojo doing whatever he did in his spare time.

Perfectly normal.

What _wasn't_ normal was when the silence was broken by a long and harsh stream of curses, many in different languages and a few were... the names of trees? Leo and Splinter both were about ready to figure out what Raphael thought he was doing yelling like that, until they realized a very crucial detail...

It wasn't Raph.

"What's going on?" The purple banded turtle poked his head out of his lab with a confused look(and a slight blush, he'd never heard ANYONE use words so... inventive).

"Raphael?" Splinter was out of his dojo already, giving a murderous glance at the door to the garage.

"Hey, it ain't me." Raph opened up the door and wiped the grease off his hands with a scowl. Leo came out a second later, coming to a conclusion.

"Mikey?"

By the time the four looked over at the couch, the cursing had stopped and comic books were fluttering to the ground.

* * *

Michelangelo Hamato, Anchor, pounded his head against a wall.

"Stupid stupid stupid! UGH!" He groaned and clutched at his now aching skull. "Okay, _that_ was stupid."

He looked around the rooftop he had instinctively headed towards, absentmindedly remembering to send out a mental ping in case any other loopers were around. Not that were many, even when they were all looping.

And not once had his family ever looped, not even one of them.

Heck, by this point he'd be completely ecstatic if one of them started looping and had a full blown breakdown! He was sick and _tired_ of being in such a lonely loop Kami dang it!

"Well well, Michelangelo, what a _surprise!_" Mikey looked up completely at ease as a familiar armored figure came out of the shadows. Not like he didn't know he was there, he was the Anchor. And a ninja. Ninja Anchors were never surprised. Ever.

"Ha Shredhead, you look a little lost! Awake on the wrong side of the throne this morning?" He teased mockingly, putting a specific stress on a particular word.

"Indeed, I find myself in need of an Anchor this bland loop." Shredder relaxed and the threatening tone of voice disappeared, code phrase received and responded to.

"Bland? Really?" He didn't even twitch as the heavily armored warrior walked forwards and leaned against the wall right next to him. "Dude, I'd _take_ bland right now. Heck, I'd taken _Eiken_ right now if I could."

"Bad loop?" While Shredder was definitely evil in baseline, and had taken a LONG time until he'd STOPPED being evil, once he'd gotten over the whole evil insanity mwahaha take over the world destroy things mindset he was pretty decent.

The normally happy turtle sent him a glare Raph would have been proud of. The thought of his brother sent his mood reeling again. "Bad loop my _shell_, remember those weird variants where me and my brothers are evil and you're the good guy and you work with Master Splinter to fight us with the backing of the foot clan and all that craziness?"

Even beneath the mask, Mikey could see him flinch. "Yes, yes indeed. That variant pops up far too often for my taste."

"It was worse." Michelangelo deadpanned as the other looper took off his helmet just so he could stare at the turtle with wide eyes.

"Really."

"Really."

"May I ask what sent you out here to our meeting spot so early in the loop? I technically shouldn't even be in America yet, since I Awoke as soon as I crashed in Japan this loop I decided to bring things together in a... _nicer_ situation."

"I kind of Awoke in the lair right after dying... when I was killed by my brothers." Mikey sighed. "I kinda freaked..."

"I don't blame you, such a situation would be far from pleasant." Oroku Saki nodded sympathetically. "Dying is never something I wish to relive, much less by the hand of those I trust."

"I don't even want to think about that twisted loop..." Mikey whined, sliding to the ground with his shell against the wall.

"How about this, have a vacation loop. I'll find... some way to pass off your disappearance as my influence without making it seem as if I killed you. That was your family does not feel completely terrible."

"That's... not a bad idea. Mention something about, 'imprisoning the ones you love', 'kay? I'm gonna go do something... maybe screw around with the turtleverses..." He shrugged noncommittally. "Something stupid that makes me completely forget what just happened me for the past fifteen years from my perspective."

"Ah yes, a good idea." Saki nodded. "I shall see you hopefully at some point?"

"Sure." Mikey shrugged again, eyes slightly glazing.

"I think you had better hurry up with the forgetting..." He murmured as he settled his helmet back on and began settling plans in his head.

"Yeah, good idea." Mikey's eyes were still glazed.

* * *

**I don't even know with this, it just came to my while I was starting my Halloween costume. But if you guys like the idea of time loops check out my Fairy Tail story Looping Fairies! :D It's actually a lot larger collection of oneshots and it's really hilarious. X3 And if you're an MLP fan or like dragons, check out MLP Loops and Dragon Loops by Saphroneth. Holy crow those stories are amazing. Seriously, check them out. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT Loop**

**The only reason I'm updating this is because I was bored, needed a break from packing and schoolwork, and did NOT want to focus on an actual plotline right now. I haven't even spellchecked this, just fyi. **

* * *

Mikey Awoke and immediately knew something was off.

"Dudes, get your shells off."

"Hey, you're the heaviest shell-ton!"

"Shell-ton? Really?"

"Everyone just shut up for a sec."

All the Mikey's stopped when the oldest spoke. You didn't tick off Prime!Mikey unless you had a death wish, the poor turtle had the suckiest loop. Therefore, he tended to be more violent.

"Right, so crossover loop, variant, or turtleverse mixup?" 2003!Mikey asked. While they all had their own separate loops, they ended up sharing a loop via 'turtleverse' more often than not.

2012!Mikey took out a purple bandana with orange on the ends and switched his orange mask out for it. That done and in his 'Donnie' persona, he pulled out a T-Tablet and started checking readings.

With the number of times the Mikeys had all been their own versions of their brothers they'd all developed more or less minor split personality disorders. The usual way they dealt with sorting out the four different personalities was by way of masks, though keeping a little orange on the mask to still be themselves. The only turtle who used a different method was Prime!Mikey, since his loop didn't originally have color. He just switched back and forth between weapons.

1990!Mikey followed his squarer self and switched bandanas before helping. The others (Prime!Mikey, 1980!Mikey, 2003!Mikey, and 2007!Mikey) gathered together and talked over a few things that they'd missed through the loops.

Eventually the 1990! and 2012! Mikeys came back with some news.

"Good news, not anything bad." 2012!Mikey said as he switched bandanas back to full orange.

"Bad news, not anything good." 1990!Mikey decided staying in his Donnie person would be more helpful for explaining.

"What do you mean dudes?" 2007!Mikey asked in confusion.

The two looked at each other.

"New turtleverse."

All the Mikeys groaned and facepalmed simultaneously.

"You're kidding right?" 1980!Mikey chuckled nervously.

"Which means I'm not gonna be the youngest in the Mikey Council now!" 2012!Mikey fistpumped. While he was ancient by other standards he was still the most recent Mikey.

"Dude, that's NOT good. Who _knows_ what this loop is like!" 2003!Mikey groaned.

"Why don't we go see?" 1980!Mikey suggested.

1990!Mikey immediately started into a Don style rant. "How? It'll take a while to figure out if it's similar to any other loop map wise, much less technologically, and then we'd have to try and find out if the lair is in the same area, then-"

"How about we just follow them?" 1980!Mikey pointed to a rooftop a few blocks away where a few shadows were quickly jumping by.

They all blinked.

"Turtle Luck, it never gets any less confusing." 2003!Mikey summed up everything with a shrug as they stared at the area baffled.

A few others shrugged too and then they were gone.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Most of the Mikeys were snickering at the way the 1980! and 2012! Mikeys were sulking.

After six different loops, there was finally a version of them that was not short in any meaning of the word. That of course meant that 1980! and 2012! Mikey (being the absolute shortest) were absolutely tiny compared to these gigantic versions of them. (Prime!Mikey counted too, but he didn't particularly care so it wasn't funny enough to laugh at.)

1990!Mikey (still in Donnie mode) had also said they were pretty much genetically superior and the turtle version of Captain America's supersoldier serum.

They had _all _found that one funny.

* * *

_Even later..._

"Hello? Who's there? Awesome ninja turtle here, I can totally kick your butt!" The massive Mikey said with _way_ too much enthusiasm.

"Mikey, shut up!" Their version of Raph growled.

"Show yourself!" The giant Leo demanded as the much larger mutant turtles backed up into a circle around a girl who apparently was this loop's April.

"I can't get any read on anyone, there's something blocking my scanners!" Their Donnie looked around frantically(and slightly annoyed). 2012!Mikey thought that all Donnies should have glasses from seeing this one, he looked completely natural with them.

There was a snicker from the shadows. "Dude, my brainiac mode has had WAY more practice than you."

"...Did that sound like a Mikey snicker to you?" Raph frowned.

"Hey!" The loop's original complained. All the looping Mikeys smiled in nostalgia at the resounding smack. In any turtleverse, Raph always hit Mikey whenever he was being stupid. Which meant not many of them got hit anymore, since they obviously learned a few things.

"Not the point. The point is, ZIP!"

And with that code word all Mikeys except the loop's original fled through the shadows with the ease of lifetimes of being skilled ninja.

* * *

_Even more laterer..._

"It's them again!" Leo suddenly stopped in the middle of their patrol.

It had been a few weeks since that odd... thing... moment... on the rooftops and crime had dropped at a scary rate. Leo had been worried they were dangerous, though none of the other really shared his fears.

All he knew was that he was currently clearly feeling their signature in the astral plane. Which meant these people were Masters, because only Masters could really sense the astral plane in the first place much less broadcast their signature so broadly.

"Nice! You're not half bad!" They whipped around to see.. another turtle.

"What?!" Immediately Donnie whipped out one of his gadgets and started running scans.

"Dude, at least ask first! I don't really care, but it's only polite you know!" He grinned. "We prevented your scanners from working the first time cuz we still weren't too sure what was going on around and about."

"Guys... My scanners are registering him as Mikey." All turtles were now openly staring in disbelief.

"Well duh, my name _is_ Michelangelo! I have a few other title in there and back but I don't think you want to hear those... Anyways!" He rambled as he ignored the baffled looks. "Long story short, ever heard of time loops?"

Donnie stared at him in utter amazement. "You don't mean-"

"Uh-huh. Michelangelo Hamato, Anchor to the 2007 Turtle Loop at your service!" He gave a mocking salute. "You know, that's actually nice. I don't have to explain anything for once."

"Yes you do!" Another voice called.

"Shut up Ninety Mikey!" he shot back without even pausing. "Dang it, now I actually have to. Alright kiddies, lets sit down for story time!" He plopped down on the roof, completely oblivious to the four turtles around him not understanding anything about what had just happened.

* * *

_The next loop, 2007 verse..._

92007!)Mikey Awoke and grinned. The last loop had been entirely too fun as they tested out the new Anchor's skills and let him know everything he would know about the loops in general.

The looks on his brother's faces when he told them that yes, he'd really been repeating life around three hundred times now, was priceless.

Then Mikey had a whole new reason to grin as he caught sight of Leo entering right on schedule. Usually he'd be asleep, but his Awakening point was whenever Leo came home most of the time so he'd gotten used to waking up exactly as he Awoke.

There was interest when Leo seemed confused about something, but Mikey ignored it and happily glomped his brother.

Later Mikey burst into ecstatic tears when he caught Leo discreetly asking Don about stone monsters popping up.

* * *

**YAAAAAY! Okay, so if this is confusing the explanation is that all the Mikey/Anchors end up in the new 2014 Bayverse movie. :) They meet the Mikey there, who is also an Anchor... (albeit a newbie) **

**My theory is that so far none of the brothers except other loop versions of Mikey have Awoken. But if theyd' bother connecting things, all of, say, the versions of the Shredder woke up one after the other before any other character could. And now that all the Mikeys are finally looping...**

**There is now time for the other brothers to start. :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that most time loop stories are humor. I intend for mine to be, but at the same time I want to have this series of stories focus mainly on the more serious side of things. Just to let you guys know what I'm going for.**

**Thank you 10th Squad 3rd Seat for reviewing the first and second chapters!**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

**TMNT Loop 3 (note: 2012 verse)**

Mikey woke up to the sound of snoring. Not Awoke, just woke. The loop had been active for a few weeks and had been fairly boring so far. He was considering messing with his (NonAwake) brothers just to feel less bored out of his shell.

Looking to his left, he was slightly surprised to see his oldest brother curled up on the couch with him where he'd fallen asleep. Leo twitched, as if sensing his look, and burrowed his head deeper into the mattress of the old couch.

Mikey grinned as he had an _awesome_ idea.

A few minutes later, Leo yelped and jumped up from the couch soaking wet. He tried to shake the water off a bit as he stared with narrowed eyes at his younger brother.

"Mikey," He blinked and hesitated slightly when he accidentally said it too low pitched.

"Uh, yeah Leo?" Mikey ventured.

"Run."

Mikey, keeping in character with how he was expected to act this early in a loop, screamed and followed the 'suggestion' his brother was kind enough to give him. Leo bolted after him angrily and was soon chasing him willy nilly around the lair.

Now, the cheerful Anchor was _more_ than capable of labeling the cheesy chases he often coaxed his brothers into (alliterativeness was amazingly awesome, in Mikey's Anchor acres of awe inspiring amount of experience). Right about now he expected an early time frame chase, pre-Shredder at the most. However THIS chase was more like a _post-Krang Invasion_ chase, which at the very earliest (not counting heavy variants) only happened post-Shredder.

Mikey slid to a stop and whirled around, surprising Leo into stopping at his abruptness. He stared hard at his oldest brother with a seriously contemplative expression.

"Dude, are you Awake?"

Leo blinked. "What?"

"Are you Awake," He repeated slowly. "Time loops, dude. Did you all of a sudden find yourself in the past?"

"You too?" Leo blurted out in a relieved tone. "I thought I was going cra-OOMPH!" He was cut off by his energetic little brother giving him a flying tackle.

"You're actually _Awake!_ I mean, I know the other mes said a few of their Leos were Waking up but I wasn't sure when YOU would and _holy shell on fire_, dude, cuz you have NO IDEA how shelling boring it is with just me and a few villains looping!" Mikey babbled as he let Leo go and dragged him over to his room. "Come on dude, I gotta give you the multiverse talk and if Donnie hears it he's gonna go nuts the same way he does every other time he's heard it."

Mikey closed the door behind them and used a flick of wandless magic from Hogwarts (Gred and Forge were awesome and Gryffindor ruled) to seal the room so that nobody could hear inside.

"Wait, what?" Leo only caught the tail end of everything with the speed Mikey had gone. "Multiverse talk?"

"Okay, so, the basics without going into Don Mode are that there's this big tree, right? The big tree is Yggdrasil, world tree and all that, though really it would be better to call it the universe tree. Every 'branch' of the tree is a universe. A long time ago, as in, you don't even want to _know_ how long ago, the tree was broken. So all the universes are stuck in time loops until the 'moderators' can fix the whole thing. Time loops pretty much explain themselves, time is stuck repeating itself over and over and _over_. Sometimes there are crossover loops between branches and loops, and sometimes there are Variant loops where things go differently then the first time, which is called the baseline."

Leo stared at him. "So… what you said earlier… is it only you and me? You've been… 'looping' for a while now?"

"Yyyyeahhh…. I'm an Anchor, it means I keep the loop all stable and make sure it keeps going. If I'm not Awake, then the loop doesn't exist. OR there's a guest Anchor from another loop. And, well… I've kinda been looping for, like, a _loooong_ time…" Mikey shuffled his feet and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"How long?" Leo asked carefully. Mikey could feel how his Leo persona would react, not to mention he _knew_ his brother. He knew that Leo could easily guess that there was a large difference between them now.

"Maybe… maybe I lost count a few thousand loops ago… And I lost count at 34 thousand…" Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. When Leo immediately moved in to hug him, he embraced him back with a slight sob.

"It's okay Mikey, I'm here… You aren't alone, not anymore…"

Leo held him and for a long while all Mikey could think of was how he wasn't just the goofy, surprise filled Anchor of the loop with crazy ratios for Awakening. He wasn't just the practically immortal being who held enough power to control _or_ destroy anything he felt like if he ever went evil. He wasn't just the mutant ninja turtle who lived more lives than anyone could ever dream of and learned things from worlds beyond what anyone would ever believe.

He was also the youngest teenager of four sons and a single father who had raised them by hand. He was the lonely, lost kid who for thousands of years only wanted his brothers to _remember_.

* * *

2012!Leo blinked and stared awkwardly at the group of turtles.

The group of turtles blinked and stared just as awkwardly.

"How do the Mikeys do it?" 2003!Leo muttered.

"I think it's just cause they're Mikey," 1980!Leo laughed. 2003!Leo groaned, he remembered this guy…

Prime!Leo gave them all slightly confused looks. "I think we should all talk about the main issue here. With the Mikeys and their 'Council of Mikeys' my brother, Prime!Mikey, is in charge by default because he's the one most experienced and takes things at least more seriously than the others. But we're all technically the leaders, so…" He trailed off.

"Uh, no offense," 2012!Leo spoke up quietly. "But I don't think you should be, at least not in most situations. From what I've heard your loop is pretty dark, and in our loops decisions that make sense in yours wouldn't be very…"

"Morally sound?" 1990!Leo suggested.

"I think it should be him," 2003!Leo pointed to 2007!Leo, who'd so far been silent. "After all, he's the only one who reached Master in baseline."

"I think… square Leo was onto something." 2007!Leo smirked slightly at the protest from 2012!Leo. "The one in charge could vary, depending on the loop and situation."

"But how would we know when who would be in charge?" 1980!Leo objected.

"For one, the turtleverse we happen to be in at the moment. Say if we were in your verse," He nodded to 1990!Leo. "You'd be in charge because you know more about your loop. But if the situation were to change so that, say, _he_ knew more about the situation," He nodded at 2012!Leo. "_He'd_ take lead until things were back to a time where another would be better suited to the position."

"I think it's a good idea," Prime!Leo nodded in satisfaction. "Though it'll definitely be a learn as we go process."

"Wait a second," 1990!Leo frowned in confusion. "Isn't there supposed to be one more of us?"

"My Mikey said he'd Awoken only a few loops ago and it would be better if he took some time to get used to the loops before meeting so many other versions of himself." 2007!Leo explained.

"That makes sense, I already feel like I'm about to be dizzy!" 1980!Leo laughed. At the blank looks and raised eyebrows he tried explaining. "You see, because I'm seeing double..? No? Not a good one?"

"Not a good one." Prime!Leo deadpanned.

"Aw man…" 1980!Leo grumbled. "I thought it was a good joke…"

"I know what you mean," 2012!Leo whispered to him. "I feel the same way all the time. I thought it was kinda funny too," 1980!Leo grinned at him.

"I fell like this is the start of a beautifully green friendship," He put his arm around the chunkier Leo's shoulder.

"I hope it is, it would really say something if I couldn't get along with myself." 2012!Leo grinned back a little as the shorter Leo burst out laughing.

The (admittingly older) Leos rolled their eyes but couldn't help but grin at the sight of the two already getting along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Nice to see you guys so soon. :) **

**I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this stands apart from the other time loops story I have. As in, similar concept but in an entirely different universe than the other. Or if you want to be funny, a different Yggdrasil. The stories also don't necessarily take place in the same order they happen in here. **

**Also, crossover loop!**

**Thank you DarkWolf133, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, and phoebe .gimenez. 7 for reviewing last chapter! **

**TMNT Loop 4**

(Note: 2003 verse in future with all 4 looping)

Michelangelo thought that this loop's situation was interesting.

Christianity was something every looper ran into, most just tried ignoring it or avoiding it by any means necessary. Knowing about the loops tended to be extremely eye-opening and only the most devout stayed true to any faith.

Then again, there were loops like this that seemed to be completely based off of the religion.

"Gabriel" quickly stopped by each of his brothers to see if any of them were Awake. Michael was checked first, and _man_ was "Gabriel" going to have fun finally getting to call someone else Mikey. Raphael was next (that was a funny coincidence) and then Lucifer. None were Awake, but it had been tricky talking to Lucy.

Of course he had to Awaken right in the middle of heaven's stupid war.

Though he couldn't tell which was which, not one of them were Awake. He only knew that they were his brothers because number one he'd learned how to recognize their little quirks long ago and number two there was this really strange feeling he kept getting that made him feel closer to them then the bazillions of other angels around that were his 'brothers and sisters'.

He hung around for a while, lurking around and trying to see what this loop was all about. Eventually though he had to leave when his brothers started trying to sway them to their separate sides. Something inside him told him his baseline self would have done this anyways, so he wasted no time in faking his death and fleeing to the barely beginning Earth.

He didn't do anything outside of obtaining a vessel and hiding out in a comfortable mansion as a 'crazy' duke for a few decades, moving to different continents when his lifespan would begin to draw interest. It was with incredible amusement that he joined the Norse pantheon as Loki. He stayed a few thousand years, long enough to pull some incredibly complex and utterly mind-blowing pranks, before growing bored and faking his death (again).

He then started a martial artist's school, teaching anything from Ninjutsu, Tai-Kwon-Do, Kung-fu, and even Circuitsu for laughs. It was fun, really, once he started it he kept it going for probably longer than was physically possible for a human to live. But it was completely worth it just to be able to pull off the 'ancient ninja master' thing that Master Splinter had always had.

Once 'he' died (without any pictures, creating a tradition of nobody knowing what the old 'masters' looked like) he waited a few generations before entering as a student and working his way up to the top again. At the same time, he became a sort of 'supernatural Doctor Who' and helped hunters out on jobs just to mess with them. He became rather famous for that, and once the awesomely popular show came out he was collectively known as 'Super Who'.

Being a big fan of the show in universes where it existed, not to mention having met the recently looping Doctor, he of course found this absolutely hilarious.

Once things got caught up to modern times he very easily came across a slowly blooming book series called 'Supernatural'. Having heard a few things from angel radio about 'Winchester brothers' he did a little searching and found them driving an Impala down an old dirt road in Mississippi.

"Sup." He flew in and landed in the backseat perfectly silently. Oh, except for a really weird sound that may or may not have been the noise the Tardis makes made to sound like flapping. He _really_ loved getting in character.

When the two men barely glanced in the backseat he gave them a look with angel eyes and realized their souls were _faaaaaar_ older than their bodies. Or, you know, anything except probably him.

"Hey Gabe," The super tall one, Sam apparently, said.

"Are you two loopers?" "Gabriel" asked with a tilt of his head.

This made them both do a double take and look back at him, Dean somehow keeping the car driving without watching the road.

"You a guest looper?" Sam asked in return.

"Yup. Name's Michelangelo Hamato, really awesome to not be the one called Mikey this loop." He grinned. "Already know about you two, those books are awesome."

"Thanks." Dean griped sarcastically as he turned his attention back to the road.

"So how long have you been replacing Gabriel?" Sam stayed facing.

"Since about Creation," He shrugged. "I really hope some of my brothers, or at least one really, Awake soon. Did you know I have three brothers? All of them are the other of the four archangels. Not very fun."

"Ouch," Sam flinched sympathetically. "Gabriel's usually pretty annoyed with his brothers. The only way he can ever make the war between heaven NOT happen is when Michael and Lucifer are both Awake."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask about that. Is it weird knowing the Devil? I mean, it felt weird to me, but I've been kind of riding an insanity high this whole loop because I'm not normally _human_ and I'm an archangel right now so it didn't bother me that much."

"Yeah, guest loopers usually have that problem." Dean commented. "Apparently the switch in power and how you perceive things really messes with your mind. I don't get it, but it has something to do with angles having a higher mode of thinking."

"You don't get it because you've been every supernatural creature that exists and a few that don't." Sam snorted. "He's the Anchor, by the way."

"Yeah, figured." "Gabriel" nodded. "I'm the Anchor of my loop too."

"Well if I ever end up there I'll be sure to drop by and say hi," Dean nodded too. "What's your plan for this loop?"

"Well I've been waiting to see how things go and whether any of my brothers Awake. Mind if I hang around? You guys seem to be in the thick of things already."

"Sure, we could use the help." Dean shrugged.

"Lucifer's usually released from the Pit in a few years, so we spend a lot of time preparing for that and dealing with the stuff we get thrown into on a daily basis." Sam added. "There's never really a boring moment."

A few years later, despite their attempts to stop it, Lucifer rose from the Cage and "Gabriel" was amused/slightly annoyed to learn that in baseline he ended up getting killed. According to the brothers, they only managed to stop him leaving the Cage fifty percent of the time. Even still Gabriel rarely was able to avoid being killed.

So it was absolutely hilarious when Lucifer appeared with an annoyed look demanding why _he_ had to be Satan. Mikey had just laughed and called him a hothead, just to see what would happen. As soon as he responded with a sharp 'Shell for Brains' Mikey fistpumped and informed the confused Winchesters that Raph wasn't bound to be causing the Apocalypse any time soon.

It was pretty funny that the archangel Raphael wasn't the _turtle_ Raphael and was probably Donnie. There were far too many parallels between Leo and Raph and Michael and Lucifer for Michael to not be Leo. Of course, suggesting such a confusing sentence ended up with an interesting game of 'let's see if Raph can smack the green off Mikey when he isn't even green anymore' that left the Winchesters howling with laughter and Castiel (not Awake) nearly in shock from the confusion.

A short while later "Raphael" came down from heaven to find out what was going on. He'd apparently been Awake for a while, but had hidden the fact so that he could study the 'varying forms of religion within the loops'. Poor Cas had nearly had a heart attack when told (rather frankly) that Christianity was only true in a small portion of loops.

The three brothers teamed up to sneak into heaven (painfully easily between lifetimes of ninja training and archangel abilities) and found it surprisingly challenging to corner "Michael" in a quiet part of heaven where they wouldn't be disturbed.

The plan was to figure out what they'd do the rest of the loop if he was Awake, and if not Awake then try and bully him into being less of a bunch of bad words that for some reason this loop kept censoring.

(With the way Dean kept on trying to cuss it was obvious that it was an odd variant for the loop, most likely brought on by the crossover. After all, the four brothers always cussed using some form of the word shell.)

Just as they cornered him and started asking him a few things (as he freaked out because it appeared as if "Raphael" and "Gabriel" had joined "Lucifer") he blinked and blurted something about wings. Once affirming that, yes, he was now Awake, Leo kept going on about their wings, which was a little strange since they weren't on the physical plane.

"Gabriel" just snickered and pulled his into full view, prompting looks from two of his brothers and then a scramble to pull their wings out as well.

Michelangelo's wings were the six that Gabriel's were, but they were a light green with brilliant streaks of orange. They resembled a sparrow's and interspersed between the primary feathers were small streaks of red, purple, and blue.

Donatello's were the giant wings of a hawk, a slightly darker green with purple covering the tips and seemingly dripped all over them.

Raphael's wings were the intimidating width of an eagle, slightly ragged and an extremely dark forest green. Only when flashed in the light could you see the blood red streaks and black tips.

Leonardo's were probably the most impressive. They were a vibrant leaf green with soft white and baby blue feathers seemingly smoothed right into the green. They were modeled after an odd mix of an albatross's length and a falcon's broadness.

For some reason Leo was able to see their wings even when they were tucked away, which seemed to amuse Mikey to no end. When asked, he simply responded that it reminded him of something.

Coming back down to the Winchesters later, they were slightly surprised to see Castiel literally faint when they all appeared in the hotel room.

While Dean broke out the marker and Mikey followed his lead, Leo and Don stared in confusion as Raph and Sam used each other to lean on as they laughed.

It wasn't until Cas had gotten a mustache and a few doodles that they remembered that it should have been impossible for an angel to faint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I figured it was time someone addressed the issue of SAINW... **

**Oh, and a note. This story stands seperate from my other Time Loops story Looping Fairies. They have the same situation and all, but just... in a different looping universe. If that makes sense.**

**Thanks to 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Guest (anonymous), .7, and Mystearica 'Primal' Fende for reviewing last chapter!**

**[Disclaimer] I'm not sure if I've done a disclaimer before on this story and I'm too lazy to check, so... I own nothing!**

* * *

**TMNT Loops 5**

(Note: 2003 turtles)

Don blinked as he found himself somewhere he'd never wanted to see again.

The dark, dreary world where the Shredder had taken over, Master Splinter had died, and his counterpart had disappeared.

He cracked his knuckles, it was time to get to work.

He'd gotten some good advice from Mikey on how to deal with the situation once he'd told him about the freaky dimension. Apparently he'd never been there himself and Don's NonAwake counterparts never talked about it. It was weird at first how Mikey was so… _different_, but after a few loops he'd learned to just roll with it.

He'd also managed to avoid having to go through this again so far, but he figured it was time he faced his fears.

"First up, building a mechanical arm…" He muttered as he dug into the emergency materials bag he'd learned to carry with him EVERYWHERE he went.

* * *

"Hmm, now if I could only figure out what the heck is going on with Karai here," He grumbled to himself. "In our dimension she was all for keeping the world from chaos, in the very least…" He yelped as a spark hit his face.

* * *

"Mikey, don't say a word." He said firmly once he saw the other turtle. "First of all, I'm not the Donny from this dimension. Second of all, I'm not leaving until this dimension is fixed."

The one armed turtle was left blinking in surprise as he somehow ended up having a metal arm and was helping this other Donny look for his brothers.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but this Don seemed to know what he was doing and Mikey wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or gift turtle, as things were going…

* * *

"NOPE." Donny firmly refused to be pulled out of the dimension before he was done helping things get fixed. That was just NOT going to happen.

* * *

"So, you really aren't blind?" Donny couldn't help asking.

"No." The other Leo facepalmed. "Why does everyone think that?"

"The glasses look like glasses that blind people wear," Don commented. "And I was just asking because my brother was wondering about that from when I told him…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Everyone but Donatello was staring in shock as he abruptly yelled at the Shredder.

"NO."

There was a strange clicking sound and what looked like several anvils and a literal ton of bricks flattened the Shredder to the pavement.

"Not happening, not happening, not happening," Donny continued to mutter as his eye twitched.

Man was he glad Mikey had taken pity on him and showed him how to use ACME luck for this purpose alone.

* * *

A few months after his brother was supposed to come back from the other dimension a portal opened up and a very smug looking Donny came out.

"Did it work?"

"Come see for yourself." He motioned towards the portal.

Mikey walked over to the portal and stuck his head in. He stayed for a few seconds before pulling back out with an impressed look.

"Dude, did you really do all that?"

"Reformation wasn't that hard to do once it was confirmed that 'yes, the Shredder was gone, and look here's the guy who did it!'." Donny smirked smugly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground snoring.

Mikey stuck his head back through the portal to look at his counterpart curiously.

"We're pretty sure he was only surviving on energy drinks and black coffee the whole time he was here." The other Mikey said by way of explanation.

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh hey, does the term time loops mean anything to you? No? Okay, look us up if it ever does. Cause this thing might be enough to jumpstart you guys as loopers…" Mikey took one last look at the bright, nonpolluted skies, green trees growing everywhere, and reconstruction projects going on everywhere throughout the city before pulling through and watching the portal close. "Hey Leo, mind going and grabbing one of those 'emergency nutrient' drips Don has in his lab? Thanks."

* * *

Then next loop Don went back to see if Mikey's assumption was right. He ended up finding a very confused Mikey asking him what had happened and why everything was back to the way it had been.

"Now I know why the Hub calls this loop the Same As It's Never Been," Donny contemplated the strangeness of a looper from a different dimension tied into his dimension. "You know, now that I think about it I'm surprised you haven't started looping before…"

"Does this have something to do with what my counterpart said?"

"I'm assuming yes. Hey, want to help me out to see if we can beat Shredder without anyone knowing what happened?"

"…What the heck. Sure, what do we do?"

* * *

2003!Mikey stood up in front of the other versions of him with a grin.

"My fellow Michelangelos, I am proud to introduce the newest Michelangelo Anchor!"

SAINW!Mikey waved in confusion. "I have no idea what's going on here."

2007!Mikey did a classic spittake, earning a few appreciative claps. "Wait, isn't he from that dimension that is connected to your loop..?"

"Yup." 2003!Mikey's grin grew wider.

"And you got him looping," 1990!Mikey said deadpan.

"Yep."

"Does he even count as an Anchor if his dimension is only connected to your loop and not an actual loop?" Prime!Mikey asked curiously.

"I have no idea, but I think it's good enough to be considered an Anchor since he was the first in his dimension to loop!" 2003!Mikey shrugged.

"…"

"That's good enough for me." 1980!Mikey nodded.

Most of the Mikeys agreed as SAINW!Mikey was still looking around in confusion.

"Can someone explain why he's missing an arm?" 2014!Mikey was frowning.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been to that dimension yet!" 2012!Mikey shook his head. "You kind of don't WANT to be in that dimension."

"I'm so confused…" SAINW!Mikey rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! **

**This series of little oneshots was inspired by a comic series on DeviantArt by GoreChick. As it is they haven't responded to my request of me making a story about one of the strips, but I'm going to post this because I had all my writing stuff taken away (including my USB) so I have nothing but this story to really work on. ****If GoreChick wants me to take this down I will.**

**The comic series name is "If Raph was a little sh!t" (without the censoring) so you can probably guess what it's about. XD Basically Raph is a little toddler while his brothers are normal age. This chapter comes from Part 4. Mainly for the incredibly adorable picture of Raph holding a teddy bear at Slash. XP**

**{owns nothing}**

* * *

**TMNT Loops 6**

(Note: 2012 turtleverse)

Mikey couldn't help the strangled snort as he Awoke.

"Mmkie?" An adorable little voice squeaked. Mikey tried his best but couldn't contain the hysterical giggle.

"I'm fine little bro," And holy SHELL it was weird saying that. "Why don't we go bug Leo?"

"Yay!" The tiny version of Raph lifted his arms to be picked up. "Mms ith 'Eo!"

Mikey picked up his (currently) little brother still trying to contain his laughter while his loop memories kicked in. Swinging him up to sit on his shoulders like he preferred Mikey snickered at the miniature 'whee'.

Oh Raph was SO going to hate him from all the blackmail he was going to get from this loop.

* * *

A while later Mikey strolled into the dojo, having left Raph in the capable (if frustrated) hands of Donnie. He'd sent out a mental ping and received a fuzzy one from his father so was curious.

Splinter was obviously trying to hold himself together, trying to meditate but chuckling under his breath every once in a while.

"I know right?" The turtle grinned. "How's that even work?"

"I'm not sure." The rat mutant gave in to the urge to laugh. "According to my loop memories I'd somehow purchased a turtle egg along with you three..? The egg was affected by the mutagen as well but took longer to hatch."

Michelangelo laughed. "Hey Sensei?"

"Yes, my son?" Splinter had managed to stop laughing.

"Do you want to help me take blackmail pictures or should I just do it myself?" Mikey's grin was far too innocent to be sincere. Splinter began to laugh again.

* * *

NonAwake Don huffed angrily and glared at his baby brother (for this loop, not that he knew).

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're _jealous_ of little Raphie?" Mikey teased him, nudging his shoulder.

April just giggled as the baby turtle hugged her happily.

"No! Of course not!" Don denied unconvincingly. "I'm just still angry that he knocked over some of my chemicals in the lab." He crossed his arms and huffed again when April started playing with Raph.

"Suuuure~," Mikey snickered and lifted a camera.

* * *

Mikey was cooking. After baseline he'd... more or less learned how to cook better. Actually, his first fused loop the loop's home loopers had forced him to take a few cooking classes.

(He was a firm believer that three fingers were just right, five was just way too many.)

He was also watching his little brother.

"Man, never gonna really get used to that." He snickered and turned around as he heard movement. Seeing Raph about to pour powdered pepper into the soup, he blinked and shrugged. "No little dude, you gotta use _hotter_ peppers if you wanna make it REALLY spicy!"

He had a feeling his NonAwake self wouldn't have noticed, so he would just blame it on that.

* * *

"RAAAAPH!" Mikey looked up from a comic book as he heard Leo yelp.

"Wonder what he's up to now?" He mused as he turned a page. "I thought Leo was training though..."

* * *

Mikey started to actually panic when the Slash incident came around and nobody could find Raph. Considering he was actually Master level when it came to ninjutsu, he joined his father in meditating on the astral plane to find him.

Five minutes later he fell out of his crosslegged position laughing his shell off.

"I... did not expect that." Splinter tried to restrain his own laughter.

"He's..! Playing with him!" Michelangelo cackled manically. "WITH THAT TEDDY BEAR RAPH'S BEEN CARRYING AROUND!"

"I was actually wondering about that, since Raph can hardly talk much less complain and cause the baseline problem." Splinter chuckled.

"WITH A TEDDY BEAR!"

* * *

The Anchor knew it was just his imagination, but around the usual time the loop ended he played with the idea that he could feel everything slowing down around him and preparing to shift.

He relaxed on the couch with his brothers and watched TV. The loop didn't always end like this specifically but it was his favorite; it WAS a common way to end the loop.

"Mmkie?"

He looked at the miniature version of Raph, who was grinning in a way that wasn't usually capable with a toddler's knowledge of expressions.

"Yeah Raphie?"

"Fun loop." He enunciated clear as possible with his baby mouth.

Mikey's eyes bugged out of his head comically. "What?! You've been Awake?! Why you little-"

* * *

"Shell!" He yelled. He blinked and realized the loop had restarted and his brothers were staring at him in confusion. "Um..."

Raph's expression morphed in a way that Mikey knew he'd suddenly Awoken as well.

"I don't even CARE about the blackmail you probably got of me." He grinned.

"RAPH!" The orange banded turtle yelled angrily and began chasing his brother. "DUDE, I HAD TO DO SOME _DISGUSTING_ THINGS THAT LOOP!"

Leo blinked as he Awoke and stared at the two in confusion. Turning to hear strains of laughter coming from Splinter's room he realized there was probably something from another loop involved.

Putting his arms around the baffled Don's shoulder, he obviously wasn't Awake, Leo shook his head with a smile and started to walk him away so he could explain the loops. _Again_.

* * *

**Yes, they tend to take turns explaining the loops whenever it comes up to their NonAwake brothers. Otherwise they'd just go completely battty. :P**

**Oh, and you thought Mikey was going to cuss? Pft, their loop is cuss proof. Not that Raph isn't a potty mouth when he loops into places where he CAN cuss.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been in a huge "don't want to write anything" mood and my fics have suffered. :/ But I'm slowly starting to get back into it so here's SAINW Mikey getting a break for once! **

**Thank you majishan, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, PhGim . 7, Sunny Lighter, and Sparkypony9 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I have to say it again, apparently... this story is not affiliated with ANY OTHER STORY OR AUTHOR. It is completely mine. I might accidentally borrow small ideas but this loop exists in its entirely own Yggdrasil. I'm going to go back and add a clearer disclaimer to the first chapter since it's really needed that bad.**

* * *

**TMNT Loop 7**

(Note: SAINW Mikey)

Mikey had a sucky loop.

Really, the Primes had a bad loop too. But even they found his loop horrible. ESPECIALLY considering the fact that, you know, they all _died_ in the end.

He'd heard a lot of stories from the others about how they swapped loops a lot. It hadn't happened to him yet, though he was looking forwards to it in the future. But for now his loops usually happened in a certain order.

Awake. Find brothers and defeat Shredder, though sometimes not in that _exact_ order. Set out and try to find Donnie. Fail and spend the rest of the loop mindlessly searching and trying to ignore his remaining brothers worrying over him.

So yeah, his loop sucked _majorly_.

The mystery of what happened to his Don was something not even the oldest and wisest turtle loopers could find out when they looped in. He disappeared every loop before Mikey Awoke. Even if he Awoke really early, Donny disappeared earlier.

Unless of course other Donnies looped in. That was surprisingly common, especially with 2003!Donatello because Mikey's loop was _technically_ part of his. Or something. They hadn't quite figured it out yet and their administrator had mentioned that his loop was full of errors.

Speaking of Tolba.

The Abenaki deity looked him over definitively before nodding.

"I think this will work. It should, anyhow."

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked gruffly. It wasn't that he didn't respect the terrapin administrator, far from it. Tolba had to deal with _all_ of the turtle loops. That was something to respect no matter how you looked at it. But Mikey was very likely heading to a bad place with how nasty his loop was. He wasn't exactly in a good mood.

Tolba simply gave an amused half smile. "As you probably know, your loop is rather… faulty."

"No kidding." He deadpanned.

Tolba chuckled. "I do apologize for that, your baseline was hardly the nicest of universes and it's been causing errors and glitches to occur rather often. Such as your brothers somehow never looping." He frowned. "Or any others at all. At this point it would be a blessing if your Shredder was capable of looping."

"Really?" Mikey resisted a growl. This was a deity who carried a continent on his back in legend. It probably wasn't a good idea to snap at him.

"Yes, sadly. I intend on fixing the glitches but at the moment your mental state is… not very stable." Mikey couldn't help but shrug and nod at that. "To fix the programming I need you to be IN the loop, but I can't do that if your mental state is compromised."

"And..?"

"I'm sending you on a trip around the multiverse." Tolba shrugged. "Do what you like, learn new abilities, make some friends, you don't even have to have any contact with anyone if that's what you want. But you won't be back here for a while."

Mikey blinked. That was it? He was just… going away? "I won't? Really?"

The deity actually visibly flinched. "If you're honestly that eager to stay away from your own loop than I should have enacted this plan quite a long time ago. Now, you don't get any say in where you go, but know that I'll do my best to keep you away from postapocalyptic loops. It might not work all the time but I'll try."

Before Mikey could even say 'thank you' everything just sort of… ended.

* * *

"Hey Mike'O, hurry up! You're going to be late to the celebration!"

He stared at the cat passing in front of him.

"…What?" A quick scan of his body showed him to be… a cat also. A strangely green colored cat, but still. A cat.

Well this was certainly odd.

As he slowly followed the direction the cat (he looked like a tiger) had left in he reviewed his loop memories.

Huh. So he was a prince. That… was actually pretty cool. And he was still young enough to not have all that much responsibility and have some fun. Also cool. His brother this loop seemed to be a strange mix of Leo and Raph, but this could work.

* * *

"So… does this happen in baseline?" Mikey asked Tygra casually. The tiger had Awoken a few minutes after he had.

"Nope. But Lion'O and I try to expose Grune as the traitor he is as soon as possible every loop we can." Tygra nodded determinately. "This way we can be on guard for the attack on the city and hopefully prevent the destruction of Thundera." He turned to Mikey. "So. I doubt your real name is Mike'O."

"Michelangelo Hamato, it's close enough." He shrugged. "Anything fun happen in this loop?"

"Other than us not having a set ending of the loop?" Tygra grinned at Mikey's surprise. "Our loop didn't 'save' properly and so we can't remember how our baseline ends. We usually stick with it generally up to the last we can remember and then try different endings each loop." He shrugged but then had a strange expression. "…It ends in weird ways sometimes."

"Such as?"

"Such as my brother, the lion you're replacing, somehow turning into one of the gems."

"Wow."

"Yup."

* * *

Mikey was woken up from a very pleasant nap by someone picking up his shell, of all things. Popping out abruptly (ignoring loop instincts) he glared down at the red hat.

"Hey! I'm trying to take a nap here!"

The plumber jumped in surprise and nearly threw him but managed to set him down carefully.

"My bad," Mario shuffled apologetically. "I thought you were a Koopa."

"It's fine." Mikey rolled his eyes. "You the anchor?"

"Yes,"

"Got any place where I can take a nap in peace? You're not the first who's tried to throw me."

The plumber was about to reply but then hummed thoughtfully. "If you don'ta mind, you could probably watch after Yoshi's house. You'd haveta stop Bowser every once inna while but you could nap all you wanted."

"Deal. Which pipe?"

Mario actually did a double take. "You don't mind takin' tha pipes? Most other loopers hate them."

"I was raised in a sewer. Literally. Those babies are squeaky clean, nobody has any right to complain."

* * *

Mikey really hated the square loop. Not only did normal logic seem to not work right but unlike _everyone freaking else_ he couldn't seem to dig a hole that was square.

For some reason he felt like he was missing the joke.

* * *

"Maria-!" The man in front of him jerked to a stop. "Looper?"

"Yeah," Mikey jumped at the sound of his voice. "Damn. I hate genderbend loops. Names usually Michelangelo, you?" The Mexican with some oddly curled hair shook his hand.

"Manolo, my loop memories say your name is Mia this loop. If you don't mind having to turn down a marriage proposal in, oh, I'd say a few more hours, this loop should go pretty normal. I try to keep baseline from happening, dying isn't very pleasant the _first_ time around."

"You're telling me." Mikey, Mia, rolled her eyes.

"You too?"

"Yeah, I die at the end of my loop in baseline." Mia shrugged. "So, anything fun to do in this loop?"

Manolo thought for a few minutes, strumming his guitar absentmindedly. "…Feel like trolling a few gods that are associated with death? Though I think La Muerta is Awake..."

"Why not, it's not like I don't do worse things daily."

* * *

Xibalba fumed. Something wasn't right! His champion was looking for the girl to give his proposal but she had disappeared hours ago. Before then a great time displacement had all of a sudden shown up in her as well as his wife La Muerta.

Ugh, even that champion of his wife's had disappeared!

Without rhyme, reason, or any form of warning La Muerta zipped into the room in a shower of petals. He was about to confront her when the goddess fell over laughing.

"The bet is off Xibalba!" She cackled. "M-Maria, I mean, Mia, has married neither one..!" She couldn't hold herself together any longer and tears were starting to run their way down her face.

* * *

In San Angel, the priest and everyone else were utterly baffled as to why they were holding a ceremony to wed the young Mia Posada to her pet pig. Manolo was too busy holding his laughter in and helping Joaquin get to the nearest bar to congratulate his new friend on his/her excellent pranking skills.

* * *

Mikey stretched as he Awoke into the newest loop. He abruptly realized several things.

#1: He was not the same species.

#2: He was covered in fur.

#3: He was locked in _chains_.

#4: His loop memories informed him he was basically in a vampire versus werewolf loop.

The vampire guards looked at each other in confusion when one of the Lychens let out a sound suspiciously similar to a groan and thunked its head on the stone wall of its prison.

* * *

**Thundercats, Mario, Minecraft, The Book of Life, and Underworld. XP**

**As for the movie The Book of Life, I HIGHLY suggest you guys check it out if you haven't already! It's _hugely_ underrated and quite honestly is my most recent obsession right behind Mystery Skulls Ghost Animated.**

**You guys will probably get little segments of SAINW!Mikey's adventures throughout the multiverse here and there. :) Hope you enjoyed and Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! The first part of this is showing a little more what the 'Council of Mikeys' is like and the second part is more of SAINW!Mikey's adventures.**

**Thank you PhGim . 7, changeofheart505, Sunny Lighter, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, and lala32903 for reviewing last chapter!**

**[HUGE DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**TMNT Loop Chapter Eight**

(Note: All verses, but in the 2003 loop)

SAINW!Mikey sat down with an appreciative groan. "I will never underappreciate cushioned seats again."

"Do I wanna know what that's about?" 2003!Mikey tilted his head curiously.

"It's nothing, just a loop I visited with different types of seating than I'm used to." He shrugged. As the various Mikeys sat down around the kitchen table they prepared to have one of their usual meetings.

"Alright, this meeting is underway." Prime!Mikey nodded his head seriously and every Mikey agreed in their own way. "First up: How are all our brothers doing?"

"The Don's are all in 2003's lab," 2007!Mikey reported, pronouncing it 'twenty-oh-three'. "Something about comparing..." He tilted his head and obviously accessed his Don persona for a few seconds. "...okay, to dumb it down by a lot, the different ways mutagen works across the multiverse."

"As far as I know they're doing fine." 1990!Mikey rolled his eyes. "As long as 2003!Leatherhead's there to keep an eye on them."

"Well they haven't really worked out who's in charge yet so he just kind of... took over." 2003!Mikey shrugged. "The Dons don't really care which one of them's in charge." Several Mikeys snorted.

"_That's_ a relief," 2014!Mikey groaned. "Way better than the RAPHS have been!"

"Yeah, mine's the only one who doesn't start a fight every other minute!" 1980!Mikey whined pityingly. SAINW!Mikey pat him on the back of his shell sympathetically.

"The scary thing is when they _do_ decide to stop arguing among themselves," Prime!Mikey shuddered and all his counterparts copied him. "They're brutally efficient when they work together. Speaking of, have the Leos made any decisions about the Raphs?"

2007!Mikey shook his head. "I don't think so. They're pretty content letting them work it out themselves, since there aren't many loops where all the Raphs end up together. If there are only two Raphs, sometimes three, they usually work pretty well together. And when things really matter they _do_ stop their fighting to deal with the important stuff." He admitted with a roll of his eyes.

"Right, where are the Raphs right now?" Prime!Mikey questioned.

"I think they split up into pairs and went out on the streets." SAINW!Mikey fingered his nunchuks absently. "Or at least, that's what it sounded like they were doing. They were this close to tearing each other's throats out as they left the lair." He shook his head. "I don't get it. One minute they're getting along better than the _Leos_ and the next they're worse than toddlers."

"It's just how the Raphs are, buddy." 2003!Mikey pat his shoulder (the one with an arm) with a small grin.

"Next order of business, since we all know the Leos are in the dojo having their own meeting and the Master Splinters are... actually, what _are_ they doing?" Prime!Mikey frowned.

"Mine's been waiting for _dozens_ of loops to show them his shows." 2003!Mikey snickered. "They're all kind of curious and apparently they've been planning this loop for ages. I think they're planning on sharing 'toddler loop' pictures next." There were more snickers and some groans, depending on who'd had embarrassing baby loops most recently.

"Alright then, next up: Any new loopers?" There were a few negatives and then 2012!Mikey spoke up curiously.

"Hey Sane, you really don't have _any_ new loopers in your's?" He looked a little worried. "Isn't that really bad news?"

SAINW!Mikey, since the acronym SAINW was hard to say, shook his head. "I haven't been in my loop for ages, remember? My loop's kind of being scanned for viruses every time 2003 Don goes in and fixes it up like normal. Otherwise it's completely inactive. Tolba's been having a hard time trying to get it in order, and I'm not that upset at being the only looper since the _Shredder_ was the first looper in each of your guys' loops." He shuddered. "I can't imagine what it'd be like if mine started looping."

"Dude, they're not actually as bad once they get past the 'crazy evil' thing." 2003!Mikey defended.

"Take into account that 2003 is the current kindest one," Prime!Mikey pointed out. "Mine is just a reclusive grump."

"Mine's not that different!" 1980!Mikey grinned. "He's just not trying to take over the world anymore, he's pretty happy just trying to mess with me and my bros." There were several protests and a few 'your's doesn't count!' before Prime got them all calmed down and quiet again.

"My Shredder's just doesn't show up anymore." 2007!Mikey shrugged. "I mean sometimes he'll help with defeating the stone warriors for something to do, but otherwise he just kind of runs the Foot in peace."

"Mine's happy raising Karai and running the Foot." 2012!Mikey added in. "She was kind of weirded out at first, but then whenever he woke up early enough in the loop he'd give her back to Master Splinter so eventually she agreed to try it out."

"My Shredder doesn't even really do anything." 2014!Mikey snorted. "Of course he's still pretty new to the loops, he's only been 'good' for the past dozen or so."

1990!Mikey rolled his eyes. "Mine runs back to Japan every loop."

"I still don't get it." SAINW!Mikey insisted. "How is it the Shredder, or at least some versions of him, are... _good?_ I don't understand. I've met them so I realize they ARE, but I don't get _how_."

"Well, that might have to do with what happens their first few loops..." 2003!Mikey pondered. "With mine, well, he didn't let on that he was looping for a while and I wasn't really paying HIM any attention. When he _did_, he'd destroyed the Utrom's base and captured me and my bros." He winced. "Yyyeah... I kicked his ass on reflex." The Mikeys laughed. "I kind of... went overboard. The next loop he was still so surprised that he got _me_ alone really early in the loop instead of Leo. I had a chat with him and pointed out that I didn't even break a sweat doing it and if he tried anything else I'd do it again. He was kind of quiet for a few loops until he asked for an explanation of Yggdrasil. After a while, he just... I don't know. I _think_ he woke up extremely early in his timeline and tried to live the loop as a normal Utrom. Whatever is was something happened and suddenly he wasn't a jerk anymore. Took a while, but he's a pretty decent guy now."

A few of the other Mikeys shared their stories, most of them starting out in similar ways. Shredder tried using his future knowledge against them and then got his cheese grater ass handed to him. He'd then either have a sudden reality check or end up sulking for a few dozen lifetimes. 2014!Mikey had actually had to _repeatedly_ defeat his Shredder in order to convince him that it was a bad idea to keep going after his family.

SAINW!Mikey still didn't want his Shredder to start looping. _Ever_.

* * *

(Note: start with SAINW!Mikey)

Mikey Awoke and immediately nearly choked. He held his breath as soon as he realized he was underwater, then slowly released it as loop memories filled him in.

Okay, so apparently in this loop turtle biology was off. Turtles actually _couldn't_ breath underwater, contrary to popular belief, but the gills on the side of his neck right now definitely existed and _worked_. He 'breathed' in and out, marveling at the strange feeling of water running over his gills.

He examined his arms (and yes, he had both, which was a novel experience the loops provided that he enjoyed every time it happened) and realized they were more flippers than hands.

_'Sea turtle, huh? Pretty cool.'_ He admitted. _'I wonder what's going on with this loop.'_ He couldn't actually talk underwater unfortunately. That would have made it even cooler.

His loop memories told him he was a wild sea turtle who'd been mutated during an event that his previously animalistic mind couldn't really discern and Mikey couldn't make heads or tails of the memory. It seemed to be something similar to an oil spill but, obviously, with mutagen. Mikey really hoped other animals hadn't been mutated during that.

This loop seemed to be either someone else's loop entirely or an _extreme_ variant of his own. He DID get a few response pings when he checked for other loopers, but he didn't recognize the loop and they hadn't showed up yet. Of course he was living in the ocean with a bunch of sharks and dolphins so he probably wasn't going to run across anyone anytime soon.

* * *

Mikey struggled among the constricting ropes and would have cursed if he could talk at the moment. He knew shark nets were dangerous for sea life, but he didn't know they were _this_ difficult!

He'd gone towards the nearest landmass (following boats, ocean patterns, and loop memories) out of curiosity since that was where the pings were coming from. It was night time and he'd almost reached a pier when suddenly the nets had caught him _extremely off guard_. He was trying to untangle himself but the current kept spinning him around when he moved in the slightest and his fingers weren't much more than tiny stubs at the moment. Pretty soon he was stuck and he didn't want to risk moving any more for the chance of strangling himself.

With a mental curse Michelangelo reached for his subspace pocket. Finding the still newly acquired dimensional pocket (he'd had a lot of trouble finding the time and teacher to show him how to do it) he froze.

With a thrash of sudden anger he resisted the urge to yell. He might have gills but he _also_ still had lungs and it would be very bad if they got filled with water.

Of _course_ he hadn't had time to stock up on anything sharp. _Of course _the only thing in there was a set of nunchaku.

With an aggravated mental sigh he relaxed. Maybe if he stayed still the nets would work themselves a little loose from the current...

A few hours later and Mikey was surprised to feel another ping very close by. Pinging back 'loudly' he tried to convey that he needed some help. Ten minutes later he was even more surprised to see one of his counterparts (as the usual type of mutant turtle) swimming through the water.

2012!Mikey's eyebrows lifted in shock. He tilted his head and looked over SAINW!Mikey curiously before swimming right up to him and cutting him free with a small knife.

Shaking the bits of net off SAINW!Mikey nodded in thanks and they started swimming to the pier.

"So... who are you?" 2012!Mikey asked with a small frown once he was up on the dock. "It's kind of hard to tell if I know you or not."

"It's me, Sane." SAINW!Mikey groaned. "I will never joke about shark nets again. That was _really really annoying_..." He grumbled, rubbing at his gills where the ropes had chafed.

"Oh!" He looked surprised. "Wow dude, you look different. Congrats on the two arms too."

"Thanks." SAINW!Mikey said wryly. "So I felt several pings earlier. All of your brothers Awake?"

"No, just Leo. The others are Karai, April, and Master Splinter." 2012!Mikey nodded. "Wanna pretend to be the newest mutant I've brought home?" He grinned mischievously.

"Eh, why not, I remember hearing about your Leatherhead. My name'll just be Sane for the loop." Sane stretched and slowly tried pulling himself out of the water and onto the dock. "Uh... slight problem. I don't think I can walk. And I have gills so I don't think it's a good idea to let them dry out."

"Gills?" Mikey made a face. "Weird. Okay, there's a sewer entrance that's close that I think is underwater a lot..."

* * *

**I don't even really know about that last one it just popped up in my head. SAINW!Mikey's pocket isn't very big and he's not really had any sharp pointy dangerous things to put in there. He also didn't think he'd NEED any sharp weapons in his pocket so soon.**

**For the people who aren't as used to loops: Subspace Pockets are small dimensional pockets used to carry stuff in between loops, since otherwise everything a looper does/has get erased as soon as the next loop starts. Every looper eventually learns how to make one.**


End file.
